


Christmas Angel

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader takes Bucky Christmas shopping





	Christmas Angel

Bucky sat at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning in the Avengers Tower; most of the team were out on a mission and the others were still sleeping. His tranquility was abruptly cut off when y/n bounded into the kitchen, already fully dressed in boots, black jeans, a red sweater, and a knitted beanie, scarf and gloves, with a brilliant smile "Morning Buck!" she said in a sing-song voice before practically skipping towards the fridge to start with breakfast. "So what would you like for breakfast? I was thinking of making blueberry pancakes".   
Bucky narrows his eyes slightly "What do you want? You only make blueberry pancakes when you want to bribe me into doing something" his tone weary. Y/N clutches her heart in mock-offense "What makes you think that I'm trying to bribe you? Can't I just do something nice every once in a while for my best friend?" when Bucky's only response is to narrow his eyes further in disbelief she sighs "Fine, you got me. I was wondering if you would go shopping with me today and help to pick out a Christmas tree". By the end of her request, she is pouting slightly and giving him big puppy eyes.

"Fine," he sighs "but you're first making those pancakes you promised, shopping with you is exhausting work" "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried out before hurrying to make him a tall stack of pancakes.  
After breakfast Bucky went to go get dressed then meet y/n at the elevator "Alright, let's get this show on the road" they took the elevator down to the garage and got into a large black SUV "There's more space for the shopping and it'll be easier to load the tree onto" she shrugged as she turned the key in the ignition.

The rest of the day was spent with y/n dragging a very disgruntled Bucky all over New York; he had lost count of the number of tree lots they had gone to, not to mention the stores she led him into whenever she saw something she liked. And to top it all off, she seemed extra clumsy today, he'd lost track of the number of times she had bumped into people. 

Needless to say that by late afternoon Bucky was cold, tired and cranky. "Why don't you just continue looking tomorrow with someone else?" he complained as she pulled up to the parking lot of a small tree lot on the outskirts of Brooklyn. "This is the last stop, I promise" so he sighed and resigned himself to getting out of the toasty car. This lot was smaller than the others, the trees not as tall or lush as previous ones and the little office was slightly dilapidated with paint chipping and peeling off in some places.

As you walk in looking at the trees, an elderly man hurries out of the office and over to you "Ah y/n! How is my favorite customer doing today?" he asks, his Boston accent strong as he embraces you in a warm hug. "Hello Carlos, I'm well thank you, how are you? How is Maria?" you give him a warm smile. He sighs softly "Some days are better than others, the doctors say she does not have much time left. But enough about me, you are here for a tree and I have the perfect one for you" he leads you towards the back of the lot where a beautiful English oak sits. "It's perfect Carlos, we'll take it" you smile brightly as you walk with him into the office to pay, letting out a discreet wave of power through the lot, while his assistant, Mark, helps Bucky to secure the tree to the top of the car. You give them each a warm hug before you get in the car and begin the drive back to the tower.

"I saw that you know, the power surge back at the lot" Bucky smirks at you as he drives. "One of the perks of being able to control nature; I can also help it grow and flourish" you shrug nonchalantly. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. Only when you are back in the common room of the tower with the tree placed and all the packages from the car strewn over the floor and couches did Bucky speak again "So what was with bumping into people all day? I know for a fact that you are never that clumsy, not even when you are completely blackout drunk". 

"People are fickle creatures" you begin slowly "they struggle to accept help, even when it is clear as crystal that they could use it, especially during this time of the year. So every year, since I joined the Avengers, I take a bunch of envelopes, write out letters of encouragement and reassurance, put a letter in each envelope along with a few thousand dollars and seal them, then when I go out, I put them in my bag and when I see someone down on their luck that just needs a helping hand, I slip an envelope into their pockets. That's what the bumping into people was about, bump into them to distract them momentarily while I put the envelope in their pocket then walk away before they can realize what happened. I did the same with those hugs I gave Carlos and Mark before we left. Carlos' wife Maria, she's sick, terminal breast cancer, and Mark works four to five jobs in between going to school to support his parents and three siblings since his dad got laid off. I've talked to Tony about medical help for Maria and a job for Mark's dad, so he's doing what he can but until we can find a permanent solution, this is the best I can do. They're good people who got dealt a bad hand, and if I can help them in some small way, then I want to" you tell Bucky quietly while fighting back tears.

His eyes are just as glassy as he gently pulls you into a warm bearhug, whispering softly in your ear "You're amazing, you know that right? A real Christmas angel, my Christmas angel" before planting a soft and sweet kiss on your lips as snow starts drifting down outside.


End file.
